The Final Battle
by HettyScetty97
Summary: The Last in the turtles as humans series that I am writing. That started with Donatello's Discovery and is ending here. Set 10 years into the future than the last one. There is a better summary inside. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

TMNT The Final Battle

a/n: Last of the TMNT as humans series that started with Donatello's Discovery. Set 10 years into the future from the last one, other than the ending 'cause that was just one of those life is going great after the life changing event scenes. Last time I checked this was still fanfiction, so yeah I don't own the TMNT, someone else does blah, blah, blah. The word for this chapter is hairdryer. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

Leonardo was walking down the streets to pick his son Sean up from school, he was seven and the spitting image of himself. He was holding the hands of a grey-eyed little girl called Alia, she was three and was born blind. It was just a normal week-day for him, only Raph had called and asked him to pick up his son Avery for him, Avery was also seven and had the same birthday as his cousin. "Daddy, where's uncle Raphie?" Alia asked her father.  
"He is busy working sweetie. Big jump, there's a puddle in front of you." The little girl jumped forward over the puddle. Leo was worried about Raph, whenever he would ask him to pick up Avery it meant that he was in some kind of trouble. And as he was a federal agent working with the FBI, Leo knew that the problem was about someone the hothead had put in prison.

He had arrived at the school just in time. A lot of the other parents didn't trust him because he was a single parent, but he couldn't see the problem after all he was raised by a single father too as were his siblings and they all turned out great. He was a History Professor at New York University, Raph worked for the FBI, Sam was a neurosurgeon, Don worked as an engineer at Cal-tech University in California, and Mikey owned and ran his own michelin star restaurant near Broadway. And their father raised them by himself with no help.

Across town Raphael was dealing with his own problems. He was following a lead on a case and was pretty sure that he had found the perpetrator responsible for shooting the brain of an old man across the floor. The fact that the man was shooting at him was a pretty big giveaway, but he loved his work and felt that he had found his true calling. And besides Avery loved to hear about all of the crimes that his daddy solved. It connected them.

He put a well aimed shot into his brain and called it in. His case was solved, he just hoped that this guy survived long-enough to be prosecuted. He picked up his phone and dialled his older brother. "Leo, can you collect Ave for me. I got held up in the office."  
"Your office is the streets Raphael. I'll get him and take him with me to Sensei's dojo." Leo responded laughing a little. "Just meet us there when you are done. And tell Sam I said hi."  
"Who said I have to go to the hospital?"  
"I know that you do, if not for yourself, then to make sure the person you shot survives. I gotta go and collect Aly." Leo said goodbye and hung up on his little brother. Raph hadn't realised it but he had climbed into the ambulance while he was speaking to Leo.

They got to the hospital and rushed the guy out of the ambulance. "Get the neurosurgeon that's on call. This guy needs emergency surgery in his brain to remove the bullet. Thanks for calling this in Agent Hamato." Raph nodded and waited with the perpetrator. He heard a call for the on call neurosurgeon and his sister appeared before his eyes.  
"Who did you shoot at this time Raphael?" She asked joking slightly. She never even gave him time to answer. "What do we have?"  
"We have a twenty six year old caucasian male with a bullet in his brain sis."  
"We need an OR prepped for emergency exploratory surgery to both find and recover the bullet in his brain." She stopped yelling orders at nurses and orderlies and looked at her big brother. "I take it you want to wait until he is out of surgery. I hope you have someone to pick up my nephew."  
"Leo's got it covered." Sam nodded and began to help the nurses to prep him for surgery. With the way she was constantly on her feet at work, you would never believe that she had a heart condition.  
"Sis will you take it easy all ready. You don't want to relapse."  
"I'm not going to relapse after ten years. I have to work. It isn't going to be a closed surgery you can go up to the viewing gallery if you want. He's the state's problem now anyway." The orderlies pulled the young man away to surgery after putting him in a chemical induced coma to reduce the chances of brain damage.

In what the ex-turtles had dubbed the restaurant. Mikey was running around like a chicken with it's head on fire. It was that god-awful time between the lunch and dinner rushes that was spent prepping for the later dinner service and making sure that the place was clean enough to eat out of.

He had no idea that an old enemy had come into the eating area looking for him. "I would like to speak to the owner of this fine establishment please." He said to one of the waiting staff.  
"Michelangelo. There is someone here to see you." Said the waiter. The young ninja turned around from where he was talking to his manager about the freshness of the produce.  
"Hun, what are you doing here?" He asked.  
"I wanted to talk to you about an upcoming event in the city, Michelangelo. I haven't seen you since you were a teenager. Have the rest of your family changed as much as you have freak?" He asked. Mikey looked around as he cringed at the nickname that Hun had given them when they were only 15.  
"What event?" He asked.  
"Just one that could cost your entire family everything. Pass on the message. For twelve years we have been searching and now we have finally found you." He said. "It feels almost anticlimactic now that it has happened. The chase was fun though."  
"Figures it would take you over a decade to find us man-mountain." Mikey responded fiercely he was not one to get pissed off, but considering he was now a master of ninjitsu he was not very nice to play with when he was angry.

In california, Don was setting up his lab for another day's work. He was going to build a laser that was strong enough to send a message to another galaxy that he believed had a planet that could harbour life. Sure he was miles away from his family and had missed seeing his two nephews turn seven, but he was still loving his life enough to stay in California. It was then that he had received a video call from Mikey. He pressed the answer key on his desktop computer. "What is it Michelangelo? I'm busy."  
"How soon do you think you can come home?" He asked. "We've been discovered. Hun came into the restaurant and said that there is going to be an event in the city that could cost us everything." Don's eyes bulged out of his head.  
"Are you sure?"  
"He said that after twelve years finally finding us has been anticlimactic."  
"Is he still there?"  
"No he just left. Hope he never shows up here again. He is still the leader of the purple dragons."  
"Tell the others and I will see about taking a sabbatical, the university know that Sam has a heart condition, so I will say that she is sick and I have to go home. See you soon little brother." MIkey and Donnie both hung up and Don leaned back on his swivel chair and began to run his hands through his short hair. This was too much to process in the morning and before coffee number ten. He decided to distract himself with his work and continued to engineer his laser.

ONE WEEK LATER

Don got off the plane in JFK airport in New York thinking that it was good to be home. Then remembered why he had come home in the first place. Not exactly why he wanted to come home, but it was a good reason to visit his family.

He looked around at the old neighborhood and smiled at all the fun times he had had with his brothers there. He pulled out his phone. "Hey Leo I'm outside the lair, just heading down now. See you and the others soon. Can't wait to see the kids. Bye." He hung up realising that it was just a message he had left. He went down in the old stone elevator still typing at his iphone. He had never come home to such awful circumstances before.

He smiled as he put down his suitcase beside the old wall of televisions. The entertainment center that he and Mikey were so keen to put up the second they had moved into the lair. He jumped on to the couch. He would start working when the others got here.

They didn't arrive until after 5 and even at that Mikey and Samie were still working. "How long until the other two get here?" He asked eager to start.

"Mikey will be working until at least 8 o'clock and Sam won't get off her shift at the hospital until another neurosurgeon eventually shows up for his." Raph got a text and looked down at his phone. "That was her. She said that she is really starting to get wound up at the fact that the 'useless bonehead' who was meant to be on-call tonight hasn't shown up yet and that she will be here the second she gets the chance." Donnie sighed and wondered is he was going to get to start working on the reason why he had been forced to come home in the first place.

Sam eventually did get out of the hospital. And her scrubs were covered in the blood of a kid that had run into a nail that was attached to a wooden board, with his head. She stitched the kid up and then signed off because the other surgeon had shown up. She was muttering about him under her breath as she cleaned her glasses. "Sam do you want to talk about what's troubling you?" Mikey asked as he walked in himself.

"Do I look like I want to have a conversation Mikey?" She asked staring down her younger brother.

"No, but you were muttering and you only do that when you are really upset." Mikey defended himself.

Avery ran up to them. "Can I watch cartoons?" He asked pointing at the remote that sat on the coffee table.

"Sure thing kiddo." Mikey said lifting him on to his lap.

"Mikey, Samie do not let him watch anything. Avery bedtime come on. Daddy has a story to tell you." Raph called out to his son. Avery didn't want to go to bed. Apparently because Sean wasn't in bed yet.

"But why does Sean get to stay up later than me?" He called as he ran to his father who had come downstairs to grab him and force him to go to his bed.

"Sean is in the bath for the second time because he decided to go and cover himself and his sister in oil or grease or whatever was in the lab that they weren't supposed to go into in the first place." Raph didn't have a lot of patience and it was beginning to wear thin as his son persisted to stay up. "Avery, go to bed or I will make you stay up in the pitch black and you will not get a story." Raphael threatened the little boy, who decided that a nice story was better than sitting in pitch black until he fell asleep.

When all three kids were finally asleep the adults actually got started with their work. "Okay, first things first. Why now?" Leo asked the others just looked at him. "Why now when everything in our lives are going great and we are all happy for once, did they decide to fuck everything up and put us right back to where we started." Leo sunk into one of the kitchen chairs and never said anything else.

"I think the main question here is what the shell are we supposed to do about it. I mean we got rid of the Shredder and Karai has a truce with us since we fought that demon Shredder, then we got rid of Cyber Shredder too before we turned human." Mikey said not really sure of where he was going with is point.

"Mikey, we need to figure out what the foot are wanting with us and then fight for our freedom and so our children and the other people in our lives are safe." Sam commented, all she was thinking about was snuggling into bed with her boyfriend wrapping his arms around her.

"So that begs the question, how are we supposed to fight off the foot when we don't know what they want with us?" Raph asked.

"We know what they want Raph." Don commented. "They want to ensure that we don't survive and that our loved ones don't survive with us. They want to destroy us all." Don said, maybe being a tad overdramatic.

"Leave the drama to me Donnie." Mikey said. "And besides it's not like they ever came close before, and we were just kids then." He finished.

"Actually Mikey Karai did come close remember it was lucky we made it out alive, and she nearly destroyed this place." Leo commented. "We had to stay in that pumping station for three months solid. Before we were able to come back here. And even then we were transported to the year 2105."

"Still I think I might be able to hack into the foot's systems. Of course the tech will be a lot more sophisticated by now, but without Stockman working there it should be easier than ever. I just have to find the notes that tell me what me and April done the last time." Don said as he yawned.

"Maybe you should get some sleep Donatello." Splinter told his son.

"Maybe, I must be slightly jet lagged from the flight." Don said

"How, it isn't that long of a flight." Sam commented

"Yeah, but we had to circle around the city for at least thirty minutes because we were early. And the time differences between the two cities is enough to make you lose track of everything. I'll be fine after I get some sleep." Don stood up off of his chair and went to bed. This conversation wasn't going anywhere and all that they had managed to figure out was that the purple dragons were after them, and they already knew that. They would discuss this more when the kids were at school.

THE NEXT MORNING

Splinter walked into the kitchen in the lair and was happy to see all five of his kids in the same room. Since Donatello had moved to California he rarely got to see all five of them at once. "Good morning my children." He said to them.

"Morning Sensei." Came the reply.

"I just got freaky high school flashback." Mikey said.

"I don't have time for flashbacks. I gotta get work before they close the ER." Sam said quickly running water through her coffee cup.

"Save loads of lives sis." Don said laughing at his own joke.

"Have fun Auntie Samie." Called Sean as he ate his cereal. Sam left the kitchen and went topside to where her boyfriend Max was

waiting for her. (They both worked at the hospital.)

At the hospital Sam had been called into the Emergency Room because of an emergency. When she got there she seen no emergency but a nurse holding a bouquet of flowers. The nurse was a close friend of hers. "Wanda, what is-" Sam never got a chance to finish her question because Wanda was pointing behind her. Sam turned around and seen Max standing behind her on one knee.

"Samantha Hamato I come to you a man, nothing more, nothing less to ask you if you would do the honour of becoming my wife." Max asked her.

"Max Andrews, you are my everything. I love you, yes I will become your wife." Max got off his knee and wrapped his arms around her waist as they kissed passionately as the people in the ER began to clap for them.

Five seconds later they were broke apart by an emergency coming in and Max having to run off to a meeting. (He was one of the hospital's lawyers.) Sam watched as he walked off thinking that she had to tell him the truth about herself.

So after work Sam brought him down to the lair. Of course he was wearing a blindfold. "Samie, what is your surprise?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise then would it." Sam reasoned as her new fiance tried to lift the blindfold off of his eyes. Sam slapped his hand away. "Keep that on." She warned as they pulled up and Splinter's dojo.

"You can take that off now." Sam told him. He pulled the yellow blindfold off of his eyes.

"Baby, I hate to tell you but I think I have seen your father's dojo before." He said.

"We aren't here to see the dojo. We are here to see what is below it." Sam moved mats away from the center of the room. Then tapped her foot on the floor.

A giant stone elevator rose up through the floor. Sam held Max's hand and lead him inside, Max was struggling against the force of his fiance.

The elevator stopped at the lair. They stepped out as the others looked over to see who was entering their home. "Auntie Samie!" Exclaimed the two boys as they ran over to her.

"Hey boys." Sam said.

"Samie, are we in the sewers?" Max asked as he sniffed the air.

"Yes we are, there is something that you need to know about me." Sam said holding his hand.

"Oh God you are a satanist that wants to kill me as a sacrifice." He said half joking, half serious.

"Max there are children in the room." Leo said cutting into the conversation. He put his hand over Sean's mouth to stop him from asking what a Satanist is. "Why did you bring him here?" He asked his sister.

"He deserves to know the truth Leo. Where does Sensei keep the photo albums?" Sam responded before heading to her father's bedroom to ask him where the photo's were.

Half an hour later and Samie had eventually finished explaining who and what they truly were.

"Okay, that is possibly the last thing I was expecting." Max said as he looked into the eyes of the woman he loved. "This is the weirdest thing ever, but I believe you. I mean the evidence is right there. But how do you look human?" He asked his fiance.

"Donatello designed a chemical formula that had the ability to make our DNA and appearance human. And we thought that it had, until I got sick. That's when we figured out that we still had traces of our old DNA signatures in our blood. It was those signatures that contributed to my heart problems." Sam explained.

"This is too much to process right now." Max said. He went to stand up but Samie stopped him.

"Are you okay with this. If you aren't then you can tell me."

"I just need to soak it all in baby." Max kissed her softly and went into the kitchen.

"Yuck, he kissed you. I ain't ever going to kiss anyone." Avery said turning away from his cartoons.

"Would you kiss Alia?" Sean asked him picking up his sister and telling her to kiss Avery. Avery let his little cousin kiss him before wiping mouth and saying something about couties.

"Avery, you sound like your daddy." Sam said as Raphael walked into the room.

"Hey little sis your fiance is shaking like a leaf. What did you say to him?" He asked her.

"I told him what we were."

"You know you are stupid for a smart person." Raph responded.

"I'm going to talk to him. I mean he's still here so he must be somewhat accepting." Sam said standing up and heading into the kitchen herself.

Max was over-accepting this. He told Sam that as long as it made her who she was as a person, then he would accept anything she told him. That night they made love for the first time as an engaged couple.

a/n: See you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

The Final Battle

a/n: Next chapter is here. The word for this chapter is biodiversity. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

It had been a week since the engagement and the ex turtles were once again hard at work trying to figure out what to do about their problem. Sean couldn't sleep, it was late. He looked at the clock and seen that it was midnight. He climbed out of bed in his dad's old bedroom careful not to wake his sister who was still asleep.

He tiptoed downstairs and began to overhear what the grownups were talking about. "So how do we find out about what Hun is up to?" He heard Mikey asking.  
"More importantly how do we keep the kids out of danger. I don't want my niece and nephews to be brought into this." Don said.  
"And yet you can't turn up to Sean and Avery's' birthday parties'." Raph growled angrily.  
"I told you that I was working. I am taking the boys out after school on Friday to make it up to them." Don argued back.  
"Guys knock it off. What are we still fifteen." Samie said.  
"We never had to make a decision like this when we were fifteen Samie." Don said.  
"Are you kidding me, we had to make decisions like this every other week when we fifteen." His dad said.  
"Yeah only this time the lives of three children are at stake. Leo our children." Raph said.

Sean decided to try and get a little closer. He had to know why they adults were only talking like this when they thought that his cousin, his sister and himself were asleep. He crept closer to the kitchen so that he could just see into it. The adults were sitting around the table. His dad was looking into the bottom of a mug as if it would give him the answer he was looking for. His uncle Raph and his grandfather had their backs to him so he could see what they were doing. His auntie Samie was at the head of the table resting her head in her hand and leaning her elbow against the table. His uncle Mikey was standing up near the fridge and his new uncle Max was sitting in the chair beside Sam.  
"So you guys really did face evil ninjas when you were fifteen?" He asked. "I thought that part was a joke."  
"It is a lot more probable than giant talking turtles honey." Sam responded, to which Max shrugged his shoulders.  
"This isn't going to give us any answers to the questions we have." Raph said.  
"You mean questions like why after all this time are we actually having to have this conversation, or, how long before we definitely have to have a plan sorted for when something does happen because we all know that it will?" Mikey asked.  
"Yeah because it isn't fair on those kids that we have to put them through all of this, and for what? Some old guy that hated the fact that we stopped him from breaking the law twelve years ago." Raph said.

Sean went to stand up and go back to bed when he fell back and called out in shock as he made his recovery. The adults heard this and his dad came out. "Sean, what are you doing out of bed?" He asked.  
"Dad, I couldn't sleep and I needed a drink so I came downstairs and I heard you talking about something." Leo picked him up. "Are the evil ninjas uncle Max was talking about the satanists from before?" Sean asked. "Are they going to hurt us?" Leo held his son close.  
"I promise you that I will never let the bad people hurt you or anyone in this family." He said. "I'll get you a drink and then it's bedtime little man."

Leo carried him into the kitchen and placed him in a chair. He got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water. "Drink up." He said placing the glass on the table.  
"Dad why won't you tell me what a satanist is?" He asked.  
"I think that it can wait until you are a bit older son." Leo told him.  
"Then I can tell my sister what it is." Sean told them happily. Leo told him to hurry up and finish his water and go back to bed.

"Sorry, I really need to watch what I am saying around the kids." Max said.  
"It's okay honey, this time you didn't know he was there." Sam told him holding his arm.  
"No it isn't by saying one word I created a really big problem with your brother." Max explained feeling guilty about what he had said.  
"And now the kid thinks that ninjas are satanists." Mikey added, to which Raph whacked him on the back of the head for.  
"Not all ninja are satanists Mikey." Raph said. Mikey rubbed the sore part of his head.  
"It isn't me who you need to tell that to Raph." He argued. Don sighed and looked at Sam. Sam bit her lip in an attempt to keep herself from laughing.  
"Wow some things will never change with this family." Leo said picking up on what the twins were nearly in hysterics over. Max looked confused as the twins exploded into laughter. The confusion didn't help, in fact it made things worse.

"Hey guys can we focus here?" Max asked trying to hide his confusion and getting nowhere.  
"He's right, we don't know who is coming after us or even if Karai has gone back on her word." Sam said.  
"Alright we need to think of something that will lead us to the answer to our questions." Leo said leaning his hands against his chin. "Stealth mission. Sam when is the next time you aren't working." Leo asked his sister.  
"I get off on Monday and I am on standby Tuesday." sam replied.  
"We have have until Monday to figure out how to sneak into the Foot's building. I have a bad feeling that they are involved." Leo said standing up. "I'm going to hit the sack."

Two days Later (Four days to go)

Sam was in the ER she had been called into their hoping that it wasn't her fiance again. She suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed on to the floor. "We need a bed over here. The Neurosurgeon just collapsed." One of the nurses said. Wanda rushed over.  
"Max is in a meeting upstairs with the Dean of Medicine. I will go and get him." She said running out of the ER.  
"We'll take her room 109."

Wanda knocked on the door. "Come in." Came a voice.  
"Max, Sam collapsed in the ER. She's in room 109." Wanda told him. Max looked at the dean who nodded his head telling him that he could leave to see her. Max jumped up from his chair and ran out of the conference room before running down the hall to room 109 before recomposing himself and walking in.

Sam opened her eyes an hour later. "Max," she said confused, "what happened?"  
"You collapsed they are waiting for blood test results at least it wasn't your heart again." Max explained.  
"Well I always did say if you are going to collapse then do so in a hospital." Sam joked sitting up a little. Max held her hand and pulled her into a supportive hug.

The doctor came back in. "Dr Hamato. How are you feeling?" She asked.  
"About as good as I am going to get in the next few minutes." Sam smiled  
"I have some news to tell you." The doctor said. "You're pregnant, Congratulations."  
"I'm sorry what?" Sam said shocked. She didn't even know if she liked kids and now she was having a baby.  
"What about her heart, she had a stroke and a heart attack ten years ago."  
"Well considering your heart disease, there might be complications. If you feel like you cannot perform normal daily activities due to the extra pressure on your heart then contact me or any other doctor in my department.  
"Thanks Shana. I will especially seeing that I am going to need an appointment." Shana left the room smiling at her friend having her first baby.

"Raphael is going to kill me." Max said slightly more over his shock than Sam was.  
"We can't tell Raph or any of my brothers including my dad about this not yet."  
"What if you have a tachycardia or your heart weakens to the point where you can't do your stealth mission on Monday?" Max asked her.  
"We'll deal with it and possibly my family if and when something does happen." Sam said.  
"Can we tell my parents?" Max asked. "It would be a great opportunity to tell them when they come to New York next month."  
"We will tell them if everyone else is aware of it by that point." Sam said. "Should be easy to hide a pregnancy from a family full of Ninjutsu masters shouldn't it?" Sam asked sarcastically. Max shook his head at her as she laughed.

Later on Sam was back at the lair relaxing in front of the television. "I just realised that Shana never told me how far along I am." She told Max who subsequently looked over his shoulder. Everyone else was sparring, save for Raph who was bathing Avery because he got covered in mud from head to toe at school. "Call her and see if she knows. I think she is still on call."  
Sam called Shana. "Hey Shana, I was wondering if you knew how far along I am. In my shock I forgot to ask you about it." Sam said down the phone.  
"Hold on I will get your chart from earlier and tell you if it is on there." There was walking sounds. "So how did your brothers take the news?"  
"I haven't told them yet. And I'm not planning to until I am out of the danger zone." Sam whispered as Mikey walked into the room.  
"Is Raph still bathing Avery?" He asked.  
"Yes now go away." Sam replied. Mikey ran upstairs. "Great now this is going to end in an argument." Sam said.  
"What's going to end in an argument?" Shana asked.  
"My brother needs the bathroom, but my other brother is bathing his mud covered seven year-old."  
"Yeah going to end in an argument. Your family is crazy even if you are super close." Shana laughed down the receiver. She knew the family well because they had shared a dorm when they were in med school.  
"And there was something else I was going to ask you." Sam said suddenly remembering.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to be one of my bridesmaids?"  
"Are you kidding, I would love to. And I have an idea of who the others are. It is April O'neil and Angel johnstone isn't it?" Shana guessed.  
"Yeah and Max's younger sister Michelle." Sam smiled. "I can't believe that I'm actually getting married. I never imagined myself walking down the aisle when I was younger, but now I'm so excited about it."  
"And no matter what you are going to have a baby there too." Shana said excited for her friend. They hung up the phone and Max lifted Sam into a fireman's lift to take her up to bed.

In bed Max decided to show his appreciation for what his future wife was going through. "Hey babe do you want to see a new dance." Max tore off his shirt. "I'm gonna be a dad-dy. I'm gonna be a dad-dy." He sang quietly while shaking his ass to a kind of conga like tune.  
"It's amazing honey." Sam laughed as he climbed into bed with her.  
"Our lives are going to be amazing together. An amazing apartment, a marriage and a baby to boot." Max said as Sam cuddled close to him.  
"About that baby. I don't know if the baby is going to have a certain future." Sam said. Max looked shocked.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"My heart, it isn't recommended that patients in my condition even get pregnant. And I'm going to have to stop taking a lot of my medication because of the baby."  
"Honey didn't you get the all clear from your cardiologist eight years ago?" He asked.  
"Yeah, but I still have to keep taking my meds or the plaquey substances start clogging my aorta again, especially if I get too stressed out."  
"And you are likely to get stressed out with everything that is going on around here. Including evil ninjas that hate your family, wedding plans, work and having to live with your family again while our amazing apartment is being fumigated because we threatened to sew our landlord." Max commented.  
"Exactly just your average everyday ninja turtle." Sam said. "If there ever was such a thing as average."

It was Monday night and Sam was feeling slightly nervous. She knew what she had to do. Walking in the front entrance of the Oroku Sakki memorial library Sam quietly crept over to a vent that Donnie told her was relatively unguarded.

The kunoichi silently shimmied her body up the shaft until she got to the end. She knew that Karai's office was the place that she had to go to. "Donnie, have you got anything."  
"Yeah go to where the element masters were. And use the private elevator that will take you to Karai's office. And once again use the shaft and not the actual elevator." Don replied to his twin.  
"Are you seriously trying to kill me here Donatello?" Sam asked sarcastically wanting so badly to tell him everything that had been worrying her these past few days.  
"Just get on with it and be quiet." Leo said before Donnie got the chance to argue back with their sister.

Sam done as she was told and stealthy walked across what looked like an abandoned graveyard. "I'm so glad they are gone with that creepy demon Shredder guy." Sam said into her headset.  
"Samie focus. Just get up there and do your fucking job." Raph shouted down his headset.  
"Quit yelling in my ear. I'm getting it done already. And why couldn't you have done this." Sam retorted. "I've reached the elevator. Climbing in now."

Sam climbed up the elevator shaft and in through the vents until she reached Karai's office. She looked down as the door opened. "Mistress Karai your contact is here to see you." Said one of the foot soldiers.  
"Thank you, send him in." Karai ordered. The door closed and there was a silence as Karai checked her makeup.  
"Hun, I trust you have sent your message?" Karai asked the man mountain.  
"I have, I hope you have kept up your end of the bargain." Hun answered.  
"I have ninja tailing the turtles wherever they go. Even when Leonardo and Raphael pick their children up from school." Karai answered. Sam had to bite her lip to keep from shouting out at that.  
"Good. I will get some of my dragons to be under FBI investigation. That way Raphael will have to deal with them." Hun agreed.  
"How fast do you think that you can get that done?" Karai asked him.  
"By next week at the latest. All we need is a few of them to break a federal law and get reported for it." Hun answered. "And I want half the payment when I report to you that it is."  
"I will give you your money in due time Hun. You are not getting a penny until those turtles and their offspring are dead." Karai answered him. "Just remember you want them gone as much as I do."

With that Hun turned and left the office. Sam waited silently in the vent for a further 15 minutes to ensure that she wasn't spotted by Hun and silently moved from her hiding place and slowly made her way back out of the building through the front door they way she had gone in.

Back at the lair. "So Hun is working for the foot again." Donnie said. "Really didn't see that coming."  
"Karai gave her word that she wouldn't attack us unless we attacked her. Bitch came back on her honor." Leo said looking as if he wanted to punch something. "Why does she want those kids dead. Their so young and innocent. Why would you want to hurt them?" He asked clearly confused by Karai's motives.  
"Because she wants to see us suffer, and what better way to do that than to hurt three little kids." Raph interjected.  
"Guys we still can't ignore the other things I learned from their short meeting." Sam said. "Maybe we can avoid having to fight the foot again and losing our lives." She finished.  
"By taking what you learned and twisting it to gain the upperhand, crafty but how are we going to pull it off?" Donnie asked.  
"I don't know Don, I can't come up with all the answers." Sam retorted.  
"Hold up when since are you so eager not to jump into battle?" Mikey said. The others looked at her. Sam closed her eyes.  
"Since we are being dragged into this by Hun and his stupid early warning and now we are all over occupied on what to do about it." She answered thinking quickly and rubbing her flat stomach as it was beginning to churn slightly. "I'm going to go for a shower and a sleep in case I get called into the hospital tomorrow."

Sam stood up and left the room. "I hate being on standby." She muttered as she went. "It's worse than bloody morning sickness."  
"Did you say something about morning sickness?" Don asked her.  
"No I said that standby is worse than having some kind of sickness. Pull the stuffing out of your ears." And with that the mother to be was gone. Leaving her family confused by what she had said. Sam smiled slightly despite the nausea, she had managed to hide her pregnancy from them during the most stressful solo stealth mission of her life.

a/n: Don't shoot for all the things that happened at once in this chapter. I love the little surprise that actually took longer than you would think to actually think up. See you in the next one! :)


	3. Chapter 3

TMNT The Final Battle

a/n: Okay, here goes. So far we have five mutant turtles and a mutant rat who are no longer mutants. Leo and Raph have kids, all their lives and careers are all going great and then old enemies resurface and since then they have all moved back into the lair and Don has come back to NY from LA and Sam got engaged and found out that she is pregnant, and she and her fiance are hiding it. Let's continue. The word for this chapter is drama! :)

Chapter 3

It had been another week since the mission and everyone was at the dinner table. Donatello felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Hello," he said down the receiver. "Are you sure. Okay thanks for telling me, can you text me the details. Bye, thanks." He hung up and everyone was looking at him.  
"What was it Uncle Don?" Avery asked.  
"Avery." Raphael warned. He turned back to his brother. "So what was it bro."  
"We have our high school reunion on Saturday." Donnie said. "This is going to be a nightmare."  
"Reunions are supposed to be fun things aren't they, you getting to see all of your old friends catch up."  
"Or a chance to see the bitches who teased you for having heart problems." Sam said playing with her food.  
"And the jocks who tried to put you in a locker for getting 100% on a physics test." Don said.  
"And the goths who spent every waking moment trying to piss you off for fun." Raph said.  
"We pretty much got it off of every clique other than the comic dorks, who would have believed anything you told them." Michelangelo told them. "This is not going to go well."  
"Well we have to go, and maybe find a sitter." Leonardo said.

SATURDAY

The taxi pulled up outside the hotel. "This place is fancy. Good thing we never brought the kids." Raph said as they all stepped out.  
"Yeah those two boys would have torn this place apart."  
"Seriously the boys aren't that bad. Even Alia knows that." Sam said. Max held her hand.  
"I can't wait to see what you looked like in highschool." He whispered in her ear.  
"You didn't really miss much. I'm still the same strong willed and independant person I was back then." Sam answered. Max kissed her and she kissed back.  
"You two quite finished inspecting the inside of each others mouths?" Donnie asked.

Everyone walked inside. A girl began to walk over to them. "Great here comes Annabelle, head cheerleader." Sam said.  
"Let me guess teased you because of your heart." Max said to her. Sam smiled at him  
"Funny." She said sarcastically.  
"Samantha and your brothers, are you still this close after so long. That touches my heart."  
"Annabelle are you still so shallow after all this time, it really makes me want to puke." Sam retorted sensing she was being insincere. The five guys had to bite their lips to keep from laughing.  
"You will never guess who I married. Zeke Arthur."  
"The quarterback?" Sam asked.  
"Yes I see you aren't married." Annabelle said.  
"She's engaged to me." Max said. He wanted to add that she was pregnant too but he knew his fiance would probably kill him with one punch.  
"Congratulations sweetheart." Annabelle said. Max leant down to Samie's level.  
"Did she make annoying heart puns all the time ten years ago?" He asked. Samie nodded.  
"You have to sign in over here and then go into the banquet hall over there." Annabelle instructed to them.

When they walked over Raph stayed behind for a few seconds. "So you have nothing to say to me. It has been nearly eight years since I last saw you." He said to her. Annabelle turned to walk away. "I have been raising your son single handedly and you don't even want to know his name. Or are you afraid that I'll tell your husband that you got pregnant with my kid while you were engaged to him." Raph said holding her in his arms. "Stay away from us." He warned. He went and joined his siblings leaving her standing there.

"What took you so long?" Leo asked as he leaned down to sign the paper.  
"Wow, the Hamato siblings. Long time no see." Came a voice from behind them.  
"It's great to see you Joshua. It has been forever." Donnie said to his old friend. "I haven't seen you since you helped me get over Rosie."  
"Didn't involve a lot of drinking and a three day hangover?" Samie interjected.  
"Hey cutie." Joshua said to her sliding his arm over her shoulder. Sam flung him over her shoulder and onto the floor.  
"I'm engaged and don't call me cutie again." Sam said to him. "You know that I hate it." Joshua pulled a face at her and the group went to sit down.

Five minutes later Donnie and Mikey were getting something to eat when their English teacher in 12th grade spotted them. "Donatello, Michelangelo. How have you two been doing?" She asked them.  
"Great, Mikey here owns his own restaurant just off Broadway." Donnie said selling his brother's career. Mikey noticed this.  
"That's nothing brainiac has engineered things that are now on the international space station. He works at CalTech university in California." Mikey said overplaying this.  
"And you came all the way here for a reunion." The teacher said.  
"Not exactly, I was already here for personal reasons and we all thought that it would be fun to come and see all of our old friends." Donnie smiled lightly. "I am going to see where Sam is. I have to speak with her." Donnie walked away leaving Mikey with the teacher.  
"How is your father doing. I trust he is well." Mikey cringed at this. They had been well known at school for having a single father and being adopted.

Sam was dancing with Max. A girl tapped her shoulder. "Samantha Hamato." She said Sam smiled.  
"Ainsley, how are you?" Samie said excited to see her old friend.  
"I'm great, and oh wow you have found yourself a nice piece of arm candy." Ainsley responded.  
"Yeah, this is my fiance Max. He's a lawyer at the hospital I work at." Sam responded.  
"I remember you were always talking about being a neurosurgeon. And I remember no one thinking you were ever going to get there."  
"They didn't know me well enough to judge that properly." Sam responded. "So what are you doing with yourself."  
"I am a realtor. I work on the lower east side. I mainly sell apartments, but I think that it's an amazing job." Ainsley said. "Do you remember how we met?" She asked.  
"It was my first class at school with my brothers, you insulted my shoes and then made me lose my balance during floorwork and then apologised the next day." Sam recalled. The girls stood for a further ten minutes chatting about the things they got up to in High School.

Meanwhile Raph was talking to Annabelle again. "I thought you wanted me to stay away from you?" She asked rhetorically.  
"I have to tell you about him." Raph said not letting her push his buttons. "His name is Avery, he has your hair and my eyes. He had reached blue belt last month with Leo's kid Sean and he loves playing soccer. Infact his entire bedroom is just soccer. And most importantly he wants to know who you are and I can't tell him without understanding why you left him on my doorst-" Before Raph could finish he felt a punch hitting his jaw.

He turned around and seen Zeke Arthur. "Raphael Hamato, why are you talking to my wife?" Zeke asked the ninja master.  
"I was telling her something important. It was something that happened a long time ago. I was giving her an update." He answered in half truths.  
"You always did have a thing for her I seem to recall that you asked her to the prom and got turned down for me."  
"I bet you your wife never told you that we have a kid together. Dumped him on my doorstep seven years ago as a three month old baby and I have been raising him since." Raphael said. Once again Raphael got punched in the face.  
"You're lying, Annabelle would never cheat on me." Zeke said. Raph pulled out his phone and put up the lock screen photo. It was him and Avery at a soccer game.  
"That boy is my pride and joy and your wife helped make him. I was just thanking her. And I would want to have a long chat about her commitment to you." Raph seen the fist coming at his face this time and he caught it. "I have work in the morning, I need to look my best." He said before letting it go and walking away from the couple.

Leo stopped his younger brother as he went to leave the hall. "I seen you speaking with Annabelle and Zeke." Leo began leading his brother back inside. "I also seen him punch you in the jaw a couple times. Ten years ago he wouldn't be standing right now. But either way I have to ask you. What did you do this time?" Leo said crossing his arms over his chest. Raph told him the story of how Avery was dumped. Leo never judged him, he put his arms around Raph's shoulders and let his brother take out his pent up frustration.

Mikey, Samie and Max came up to them. "Someone talked Don into improvising a speech and he said that he needs us to watch." Mikey told them.

"This I gotta see. He might be smart, but he sucks at speeches." Raph said. The two stood up and went to the front of the stage. Donnie was standing in the middle of it. "It has been ten years since I have seen pretty much every face in this room. And the last time we were saw each other we were leaving highschool and brimming with potential. Most of us have achieved to our fullest potential and others might be taking a bit longer. But either way we are all on the right track to fulfilling our destinies. Weather it be as an actor on Broadway or a zookeeper in Central Park. We are here to celebrate what a success being an adult can be. Thanks for listening." Donnie pretty much leapt off of the stage. He still hated being the centre of attention and was glad that he wasn't up there anymore.

"Man if Rosie hadn't seen me before, she definately knows that I'm here now." He commented taking his drink off of Samie.  
"Look here she comes." Sam said making him turn around. At first he thought that his sister was playing with him, but she wasn't. The girl hugged him.  
"Donnie how have you been." She said. Don wasn't too happy about seeing her. One of the reasons he accepted CalTech's offer was because he wanted to get over her.  
"Good. I guess. I just can't speak to you right now." He walked off leaving the party. And no one tried to stop him.  
"Why did he leave?" Rosie asked the others.  
"You really hurt him. He might not admit it but he moved to the other side of the country to get away from you. Because you manipulated him and then broke his heart." Samie said. Rosie was stunned by this and turned to walk away.

They all got home and Raph went right up to his old bedroom. He seen Avery sleeping on his old hammock. Raph got changed and lay down beside his son. "Dad your home." Avery said opening his eyes.  
"Hey son, come here." Raph said and held his boy closer than ever before. Raph wasn't lying when he had said that Avery was his pride and joy. He loved that kid the way every father should love his son. The way his father loved him and his siblings.

At breakfast Leo noticed Sam wasn't there. He was trying to fix Sean's hair when he spoke. "Am I the only one that's noticed Samie hasn't come downstairs yet?" He asked the room. Sean went to get off the chair. "I'll get her dad." He said. Leo made him stay as he was still trying to fix his hair.  
"I'll get her," Max said thinking that she hadn't slept the night before and she wasn't on call that day so was still asleep.  
Max knocked on her bedroom door. "Samie baby are you awake?" He asked. He pushed the door open. He seen that Sam wasn't there and went to the bathroom. He found her bent over the toilet. "Honey are you alright?" He asked her.  
"When is the first trimester over. I hate morning sickness." Sam said. Max got a cloth and put it on the back of her neck.  
"Its hormones and stuff protecting the baby." Max replied.  
"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Sam stood up. "I think I'm going to meditate for a while." She left the room and went into the dojo. Max was still surprised that she had managed to hide her pregnancy for this long. He also knew that they would find out eventually.

The next morning Raph went to check his mail. He seen an unusual envelope and opened it. It was from a lawyer. "That Bitch!" He yelled. He pulled out his phone and dialled his older brother. "Hey Leo when's your lunch break we really have to talk."  
"Raph we just left each other at the school. Was there something bad in post or something?" Leo enquired.  
"Yes, I made a mistake telling that bitch about Avery. Meet me at the restaurant. The others will want to hear this as well." Raph stared down at the letter. Let it be said that he was very pissed off right about now.

By lunch time Raph had managed to meditate for half an hour and complete half of his growing stack of paperwork to keep his mind off of what was going on. He walked into the restaurant. "Hey Raph." Leo said. "I hope you don't mind but I brought Max, he's a lawyer so I thought that he could help you."  
"I don't know why I didn't think of that."  
"Okay first off, what did the letter say?" Max asked trying to be biased, but knew that wasn't happening seeing as Avery was his nephew.  
"I have it here. It just informs me that Annabelle is applying for full custody." Raph told them as he passed the letter over to his future brother in law.  
"The court date is yet to be decided, I promise that I will make sure that Avery gets to stay with you. Heck, you will be the one who goes to every game of his when he goes international."  
"That boy is determined to play for Barcelona. I was taking him to Spain next year." Raph said.  
"She has no grounds, when you found Ave on your doorstep seven years ago was there anything to say that she didn't want him?" Max asked.  
"Yeah, there was a letter and the fact that he was dumped on my doorstep seven years ago." Raph checked his watch. "I gotta go back to work. If you see my sister tell her to take it easy."  
"I have to agree and I have a class to lecture before picking up the kids. See you later." Leo said as he stood up and left the pizza place.

Sam was chatting to the doctor (Shana) about her pregnancy when Max went into the room. "Hey how's my brother doing?" She asked as he kissed her cheek.  
"As well as can be accepted. I said that I would help him out legally." Max answered.  
"Good because she doesn't deserve him." Sam replied. Shana coughed a little bringing the conversation back to them and their child.

Five minutes later the doctor was just about finished. "I hear two heartbeats." Shana told them.  
"Are you sure?" Sam asked in shock. In the back of her mind she knew there was a possibility for having twins, but two generations in a row seemed a bit farfetched to her.  
"Yes, it looks like you are about eight weeks along. You should be due Christmas time." Max's eyes popped out of his head.  
"Eight weeks, that was the last time my very religious mother was in town. And nearly caught us doing it." He told them.  
"Because someone let her stay in our spare bedroom." Sam said. "And your mother is coming again in less than three weeks."  
"Honey are you sure we can't tell your family?" Max asked her.  
"Maybe we can tell both of our families at the same time." Sam responded with a smile.  
"That is actually a really good idea."  
"Sam lean back a moment and I will make sure your heart is doing good for the moment. And you are probably going to start showing soon so I would tell your family or cover it up." Shana advised them. "Your heart is fine. And you are good to go. I would like to check your heart every couple of weeks though, just to make sure that everything is alright." Shana said.  
"Cool I will see you in the doctor's lounge." Samie said and jumped down off of the table.  
"We are going to have twins by Christmas."  
"Or on Christmas depends." Max said as they left Shana's office.  
"No, twins are nearly always born early, I think that we should get sectioned anyway. It would be easier." Sam suggested.  
"We should start talking about names." Max said changing the subject.  
"If they are girls, then one of them has to be called Sora." Sam told them.  
"Meaning what exactly?" He said as they walked down the corridor hand in hand.  
"It's the Japanese word for Sky and I always wanted a daughter called Sora. It's a lovely name." Sam retaliated. "Sensei always told me that he would have called me Sora, if he hadn't found out that Samantha is a hebrew name meaning walking goddess." Samie explained.  
"And let me guess you fell in love with Sora and decided to call your kid that."  
"My first daughter anyway." Sam said. "I have to go. Some person needs a lobotomy."  
"Good thing brains don't have pain receptors." Max said as he watched her walk away. He turned to the nearest nurse. "I'm having twins with that woman." He said smiling like an idiot.

Later on the kids were exploring the lair when Alia tripped up over something. "Sean it hurts." She said to her brother.  
"It's okay Alia. It was a wire." Sean reassured his baby sister as he rubbed her sore knee.  
"We should follow it." Avery said. Sean agreed and the kids followed the wire. It lead to an old amplifier that still had a black and white amp attached to it. There was a few sticky notes with writing on them. Sean read it out. "Property of Donnie, Mikey if you touch and/or break this I will break you."  
"I think it belongs to Donatello." Avery commented. "There's another one over there. Its a different kind though." He said pointing to the acoustic bass that was in the corner. A head popped round the door.  
"Kids dinner's ready. Go and wash up." Donnie said to them.  
"You can play guitar uncle Donnie?" Sean asked him.  
"Yeah, I take it you found my old axe. That is a very interesting story." Donnie looked at the three kids. "That I will tell you after dinner."  
"What about the other guitar?" Avery asked him pointing to the corner.  
"That wasn't as good a story as the axe, which is what I prefered using. We used to sit in here for hours with instruments and perform covers of songs." Don smiled at the memory. "Now hurry up before your grandfather thinks that we got lost in here." The kids panicked knowing that there grandfather was never lenient when it came to misbehaviour

After dinner Donnie got his axe and amp and set it up in the living room. He plugged it in and retuned it before calling the kids. "Wanna hear a basic rift that every guitar player knows?" He asked them. The kids screamed yes and Don nodded before playing the rift. The kids were impressed. "I know." Sean said leaping off the couch. "Daddy, uncle Mikey, uncle Raphie, Auntie Sam." He called as he ran into the kitchen.

He came back out a minute later the others following.  
"Great thanks kids you lead your uncle straight to that axe. It took us until he moved to California to put it in that closet." Raph said drying his hands on a dishtowel.  
"Daddy, uncle Donnie has skill." Avery said laughing. Raph almost laughed at his kid.  
"Sean said that he wants us to perform a cover of something." Leo cut in.  
"Yeah, I'll go and get my drums and Samie can think of something to sing."  
"I'm not singing."  
"Why not, please sis it can be anything you want. Even if it is a journey cover." Mikey said, clearly not a fan of Journey.  
"How about summer of 69?" Sam responded. The boys smiled and Leo and Mikey went to get their drums and keyboard.

They performed the song and the kids clapped along. By the end Avery was standing with his mouth opened on the couch, surprised that his dad could sing so well. And Alia was smiling at the music. Splinter listened in from his spot in the kitchen with Max. "I had no idea that they were talented with music. I mean Samie said that she used to sing a little but nothing like that." Max said to his future father in law.  
"What did she say about that?" Splinter asked.  
"Mostly she said that she used to sing a lullaby that you sang to her when she was younger. Nothing like what we just heard." Max replied.  
"I used to sing them a lullaby called oborozukiyo when I was trying to get them off to sleep. By the time they were five, all of them knew the words off by heart. I could have sworn that Leonardo sang it to Alia and Sean last night."  
"Is that what that was?" Max asked. Splinter nodded and the conversation stopped as Max put his head back into his paperwork.

The next day as the ex-turtles put the kids in school and preschool they were ambushed by the foot. They jumped into action as the foot soldiers attacked them. "At least they waited until after the kids were away." Leo said as he landed a punch on one of the foot. Soon they were all down.

Karai came into view and jumped off the rooftop. "It is great to see you again turtles." She said and clicked her fingers. Two foot soldiers quickly advanced and managed to grab hold of them. Karai stepped closer to the turtles. She released sharp blades from her gauntlet. And held the blades at Samie's stomach. "Let me take you back or they will perish."  
"No don't, take us just don't kill my babies." Sam pleaded. In any other circumstances Sam would have never have given up so easily. But her maternal instincts were kicking in and there was no way she would let her children be harmed.  
"Babies?" Mikey and Donnie claimed at the same time.  
"Wait you're pregnant?" Donnie asked. "Since when. Ouch." He claimed as one of the foot soldiers tightened their hold on him. Karai grinned at the fact that Sam hadn't told them anything and the ex-turtles were taken away to the foot headquarters.

a/n: Okay I think that this is long enough, and yes I have to go and start writing the next chapter now. I am being evil by leaving you on a cliffhanger with this chapter, but I will see you in the next one! :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Final Battle

a/n: I deliberately left you guys on a cliff hanger. I like the tension that it builds. Anyway the word for this chapter is amnesia. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 4

The turtles were taken to foot headquarters and locked in a cell. It wasn't until after the guards had left them again when the boys looked at their sister. "Why didn't you tell us?" Leo asked.  
"I was afraid that you wouldn't let me help with our recent problems including the fact that we are locked in a cell." Sam answered.  
"You could have trusted us." Don said. "And it would have been a good idea to tell us incase something happened to your heart."  
"I'm sorry, I can't change what happened but at least we have until December for you to make a fuss about it."  
"We won't make a fuss or anything nor will we have to unless we can get out of here." Leo said to his younger siblings. He pulled something out of his pocket and began to pick the lock.

"What makes you think that will work Leonardo-san?" Said a voice from the other side of the cell door.  
"Karai, why are you doing this?" He asked giving up with the lock. "We have lives now families and careers. You haven't seen a trace of us for twelve years."  
"Let's just say that it's in my best interests that you are all terminated. Then the foot clan will be free of you turtles for good." Karai answered.  
"You were free of us, until you dragged us here and threatened to kill our sister's unborn children." Mikey retorted.  
"Let us go so we can go back to our kids you twisted bitch." Raph said growling.  
"I forgot how hot tempered you can be Raphael, next time I will be sure to restrain you." Karai said making a mental note.  
"Karai, why are you doing this. There is no reason for it."  
"Samantha there is a reason for everything and you shall find out the reason for this later on." Karai stalked off leaving them to wonder what that reason was.

"Okay does anyone know what she was on about?" Mikey asked.

Splinter was teaching a class of adults when the phone rang. "Hello are you the emergency contact for Alia Hamato? Her father hasn't came to collect her." Said the receptionist from Alia's preschool.  
"Yes I am her grandfather and that does not sound like Leonardo." Splinter replied. "I will come and collect her. Tell her not to worry." Splinter hung up and left to pick up the children in the car. If Leo hadn't picked up Alia, Splinter was willing to bet that Avery and Sean hadn't been picked up either.

He made it to Alia's pre-school. "Hello I am here to collect my granddaughter Alia Hamato." He said to the receptionist.  
"If you hold on I will get her for you." She said smiling. He sat down and waited for the receptionist to get her. He had time to think over what had happened. It wasn't like Leonardo to forget to pick up the children and Raphael would never forget about picking up Avery.

Another phone call coming through. He seen that it was the school's number and picked up knowing exactly what was going to be said. "Hello is this Mr Hamato, Avery and Sean grandfather?" Asked a voice.  
"Yes is everything alright?" He asked.  
"Nobody has come to collect your grandsons and no one is able to get a hold of your son's to get them to collect them."  
"I will come and collect them as soon as possible I am collecting my granddaughter now." Splinter answered sure now that something was definitely wrong.  
"Thank you see you soon." The phone hung up and Splinter put his phone back in his pocket.

"Grandpa, where's daddy?" Alia asked upon hearing her grandfather's voice.  
"Your father was hung up at work sweetheart. I am collecting you today, and now we are going to get your brother and cousin."

Splinter collected the boys as quickly as possible and took them back with him. Of course he was being berated by questions the entire way by both boys and Alia.

Meanwhile the ex-turtles were still in the custody of the foot. By this point Leo was literally pacing the cell they were trapped in trying to figure out how to set them free.  
"Leo give it a rest already, there is no way that we can break out of here on our own." Donnie said. Leo looked at his brother.  
"On our own." He repeated. "That gives me an idea." He motioned for them to move in a little closer and told them his brilliant plan.  
"Okay and how long before we can actually pull this off?" Mikey asked.  
"We will get the chance, I mean the obviously want us alive for something." Leo said.  
"And they are eventually going to have to come down and get us when it is time for them to execute their plan." Raph finished.  
"And if it doesn't work then they need us alive for whatever they are planning to do so they won't kill us." Sam said. "Hopefully."  
"That doesn't sound too reassuring." Mikey commented.  
"Just go with it Mike." Don said agitatedly. All they needed was to go home to their family.

Meanwhile Splinter was trying to contact his children on the spirit plane. So far he wasn't getting anywhere. None of his children were on the spiritual plane, which was not a bad thing considering they were nowhere to be found. He came out of his meditation and called Max.  
"Splinter I'm here. I haven't heard from Samie since this morning before I left for work." Max said to his future father-in-law.  
"This is very strange, and it is unlike my children to disappear like this." He said.  
"I will try and leave early to help you find them, if Annabelle's lawyer gets wind of his disappearance it could hurt Raph's case. For the sake of your grandson, please do not tell anyone that he is missing." Max said.  
"It seems like that would be a very good idea." Splinter agreed. They hung up and Max made his way to the dojo to meet the ninja master.

When he was there Splinter explained that he thinks the foot had taken them. They then decided to sneak into the Oroku Sakki Memorial Museum at the foot HQ and find out where the ex turtles were. "I wish to go and save my children on my own. Please stay here and watch my grandchildren." Splinter said.  
"I would love to watch them. I will play games with the boys and tell stories to Alia." Max suggested. "Anything to keep them occupied until you get back." He said accepting that he would have to stay.

At foot HQ Leo was ready. "Sam are you okay with the plan?" He asked.  
"Do I have a choice?" Sam retorted. She walked over to the front of the cell they were all trapped in.

"Help, help. I think I'm going to be sick." She closed her eyes. The plan was working really well, and constant nausea was helping a lot.  
"Samie are you feeling alright?" Don asked genuine concern crossing his face.

Some guards walked in. "Please give me something. I really think I'm about to throw up." The guards could see that she was about to throw up and opened the cell door and stepped inside. The boys seen their opportunity and jumped them.

It only took about five minutes before the guys were completely incapacitated and locked in the cage themselves.

Stealthily the five ex turtles found their way out of the foot's dungeons. They had to think fast as a lone foot soldier walked towards them. He seen them and ran over.

Raph tried to sucker punch the guy but he caught his fist and flung him to the side and right into the wall. "My children why do you attack me?" Splinter asked them.  
"Master Splinter, what are you doing here?" Leo asked. "We didn't realise that it was you."  
"I came here to save you." He said. "Why did the foot take you?"  
"Karai said that we would find out the reason soon, but I would really like to get out of here before she realises that we are missing and locked her guys in a cell." Sam said.  
"Then we must hurry."

They went down to where the library was closing to the public and left without anyone even knowing about it as they now blended in with the crowd.  
"Did someone pick the kids up from school and preschool?" Leo asked as he realised what time it was.  
"Yes, they are at home with Max as we speak."  
"Thank god." Leo and Raph said at the same time. Splinter led them into an alleyway and down into the sewers that would take them home.

Max was patiently waiting for Splinter to walk through the doors of the stone elevator that he thought had been the only entrance or exit to the place. So it was quite a shock to see a hole in the wall opening right before his eyes. He relaxed a little when he seen that Splinter had found them.

Max ran up to Sam and wrapped his arms around her the second he seen that she was still alive. "Honey are you alright?" He asked.  
"I'm fine and they found out."  
"Who found out what my child?" Splinter asked hearing the reply Sam gave.  
"Sensei this might come as a bit of a shock, but I'm pregnant with twins." Sam told him. The colour nearly drained from Splinter's face as Sam spilled the news.  
"Congratulations Hime. I am so happy for you." He said, covering up the immediate sense of over protectiveness for his only daughter.

Just less than three weeks later the ex turtles waited at the restaurant for Mr and Mrs Andrew's visit. It was time for the two families to officially meet.  
"Hey guys I will be in the kitchens for another half an hour if you need me." Mikey said as he stopped at the table. "Apparently there is something wrong with one of the sauces and I have to re-teach my staff on how to prepare it." He explained.  
"Good luck." Don said.  
"Have fun." Samie smiled. Mikey ignored them and walked away back through the doors that lead to the kitchens.

"No you have to hit in between the napkins for it to be a goal." Avery complained as Sean missed his shot and tried to say it was in.  
"No it doesn't, it just has be be passed your straw." Sean argued.  
"Boys enough." Leo said. "Or I'm taking the ball and the straws away from you." Leo warned the both of them.  
"Okay dad." Sean said.  
"Yes uncle Leo." Avery commented. The began playing again but decided to make the rules a little clearer.

"So how long before we get to meet Mr and Mrs Andrews?" Splinter asked.  
"They should be here any moment now. There flight landed over an hour ago." Sam answered as she looked at her watch.  
"New question why are you still in your work clothes?" Raph asked.  
"I thought I was running late, thanks to the questionable time-keeping of my favourite colleague." She answered.  
"I know that feeling." Leo responded. "Half my class showed up late this morning. There must have been a massive campus party or something, because I swear most of them had huge hangover's."  
"What's a hangover?" Sean asked, ever curious. "Does it involve satanists?" He asked. A few people from the next table looked in their direction.

"Sean, you don't want one of those. They aren't good for you." Don answered his nephew.  
"And for the love of god please stop bringing up satanists every five minutes." Leo interjected.  
"Can you tell me what they are first?" Sean answered back. Leo sent him a look that told him it was better if he shut up.

Right on time, Max showed up with his parents and his sister. "Everyone, this is my mother June, my dad Richard and my sister Michele." He introduced. "Mom, dad you remember Samantha."  
"It's nice to see you again Mrs Andrews." Sam said.  
"Yes dear it is. Who is this little cutie?" She asked looking directly at Alia.  
"This is Alia." Leo introduced. "My baby girl. I'm Leonardo, Sam's older brother. And this is my son Sean."  
"Nice to meet you. You a Basketball fan Sean?" Richard asked.  
"Yeah, Nicks all the way." Sean answered.  
"I thought so. How about you young man?"  
"I prefer soccer. I'm going to play for Barcelona when I'm older." Avery said.  
"Dad, Mom, Michelle. This is Avery, his Dad Raphael he is Sam's brother. Donatello who is also Sam's brother. And Splinter who adopted the five of them when they were children." Max introduced them.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Please take a seat."  
"Where is your fifth child, I thought you said that there was five?" Judy asked.  
"Michelangelo owns this restaurant and is busy in the kitchen at this moment." Splinter said. "He will be out when he is available."

"I hear you follow the Shinto religion. Wouldn't you better with one that has a solid base line and commandments?" Judy asked.  
"Mom, we just got here. I don't think-" Michelle began.  
"Michelle honey, I am just doing what is god's will."  
"We also follow Bushido. So we are pretty covered, I mean there aren't any commandments but we are restricted by our code of honor." Leo explained.  
"I guess that should do, but after the wedding you have to convert young lady. I don't think that it will look good on paper." Judy said directly to Sam.

Mikey came back out. "Hello, did I miss something?" He asked as Sam was trying to bite her tongue.  
"No you didn't, mother this is Michelangelo. He is the owner of this fantastic restaurant." Max said as Mike took his seat.  
"Is everyone ready to order?"

The orders were placed and the meals came. Everyone was enjoying the main course when Max tapped his glass. "Mother, father. Sam and I have something very important that we wish to share with you." He said. "Samantha and myself are expecting twins around about December." He shared with a wide smile.  
"What about the wedding?" Judy asked. "I thought that it was going to be in a few months."  
"We are going to wait a little longer and get married after the kids come."  
"You better not be getting married because of this."  
"We found out after the proposal." Sam explained trying to keep the peace. She looked at Donatello who took a drink so that he wouldn't laugh.

"What was that like?" Michele asked intrigued.  
"He called me into the ER and had one of the nurses hand me a massive bouquet of flowers before going down on one knee and popping the question." Sam reiterated.  
"How romantic." Michele said dreamily.  
"I know I was so excited." Sam answered. "And then finding out about the twins just made it more special."  
"So how far along are you dear?" Judy asked.  
"Just over eleven weeks, nearly twelve." Sam answered.

"I couldn't help but notice that you two boys don't have any ladies sitting at the table." Richard said to Leo and Raph. "Where are these kids' mothers'?" He asked. Immediately he seen that Leo was saddened and Raph was enraged. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."  
"It's alright, unfortunately my late wife passed away shortly after Alia was born." Leo answered.  
"And Avery was found abandoned on my doorstep by his mother, he is mine though, that much I do know." Raph answered. He never mentioned about the custody plea yet. There was a hearing tomorrow that could determine where Avery would grow up.  
"It is great that he has at least one parent who loves him. That is what the bible preaches, love and understanding." Judy told them.  
"I think that's what most religions preach." Mikey commented. Judy wasn't listening she was busy looking through her purse.

"I think I might have a piece of candy in here that you kiddies can have." She said. Avery looked up at Raphael, who nodded.  
"Ali sweetie do you want candy from Mrs Andrew's?" Leo asked Alia. She nodded. "Just put it on the highchair while I take her for a change." Leo suggested. "Come on big girl."

After Leo left the table holding tightly to Alia's Richard asked another imposing question.  
"Isn't she old enough to be toilet trained?"  
"There was a few complications when her mother was in labour with her, unfortunately Alia was born blind because of it." Splinter explained.  
"She is the best sister ever though." Sean said. "She cuddles you when you are upset and will help you sneak upstairs with biscuits when dad isn't looking." Sean said.  
"Sean. You don't really do that do you?" Don asked his nephew. Sean shook his head claiming that he made the last part up.

After that dinner conversation went downhill as all that was discussed was work.

Raphael was nervous, he was standing outside the courtroom. Max was with him, having requested a day off work so that he could show up at the court. "I don't think I've ever been this nervous." He admitted.  
"Is that what it's like being a father?" Max asked.  
"Yes, every time I turn around he is into something he shouldn't be. Last night it was hiding in the dirty laundry to escape bathtime when we got home from school." Raph admitted.  
"Sounds fun." Max responded.  
"Yeah and you will have double trouble to contend with. Sam ever tell you what she used to get up to with Donnie when they were kids?" Raph asked.  
"No, what kind of things did they get up to?" Max asked.  
"One time when we were about seven we had been learning about the middle ages and they decided that it would be fun to joust with naginata on their bikes. Don broke his leg and Sam had ten stitches in her arm, she still has the scar." Raph told him, he laughed a little. Though at the time it was pretty scary, Donnie couldn't walk for weeks after that.

They were called in. "All rise for judge Hammersmith." Said the clerk.  
"You may sit." The judge said. "This court is now in session. I believe that we are here to fight for the custody of Master Avery Hamato. I call the claimant Mrs Annabelle Arthur to the stands."  
"Your honor I will be speaking on behalf of the claimant this afternoon." Annabelle's lawyer said.  
"And who will be speaking for the defendant?" The judge asked.  
"I will your honor." Max said as he stood up.  
"He's a medical lawyer, hardly suitable for this kind of hearing." The other lawyer said.  
"I took this case as a personal favour." Max retorted.  
"Order, order. Can we get on with the hearing please." Judge Hammersmith said. "Thank you. Claimant you may put forward your case."

The other lawyer stood at the front of the room. "My client has made this claim on the fact that she wanted to know her son better. The reason being that the defendant. Raphael Hamato has stopped her from seeing the child in question on many occasions."  
"Objection your honor. She didn't even know his name until a few weeks ago." Raph yelled out.  
"Over-ruled continue."  
"My client claims that as a teenager Raphael displayed aggressive behaviour and she immediately regretted handing the child over to him in the first place." The other lawyer continued.  
"Objection your honor." Max yelled out.  
"On what grounds?" The judge asked. Max went into his briefcase and pulled out a tattered piece of paper.  
"On the grounds that this note was found in the basket that Avery was placed in over seven years ago when she abandoned her son." Max accused.  
"Mr Andrews this is a pretty big accusation. I hope you have the evidence supporting your claim."

"These are the actual words that are written on the letter. Raphael, I couldn't let Zeke find out about our one night of passion. So I am giving our son to you for you to raise him. You can call him whatever you want to. I cannot take care of him without Zeke knowing that he isn't Zeke's child. Maybe things would be different if you and him looked more alike, but unfortunately for you he has your eyes. Take care of the brat. Annabelle." Max read aloud. "There were words in there that are a lot more vulgar, but I left those out as they aren't suitable to be said in a court of law." Max explained.  
"Objection." The other lawyer accused.  
"I'll allow it." The judge said the other lawyer knew exactly how to respond to this piece of evidence.  
"Anyone could have written that letter." He said.  
"Maybe Annabelle's handwriting should be verified before we decide who gets custody of my son." Raph said.  
"Objection, there is no need to reduce ourselves to such rash actions. My client didn't abandon her child." The other lawyer stated, clearly knowing that it was a lie.  
"How about the fact that Avery was three months old when I found him there crying and freezing cold?" Raph said. The court began to talk amongst themselves.  
"Order in court." The judge said. He turned to Raphael.  
"Mr Hamato is this true."  
"Yes it is, the last time I checked it was illegal to lie in a court of law. She has no grounds to take full custody of Avery. That boy is the light of my life." Raph said. "He is the reason I no longer have the same problems controlling myself as I did in highschool."

The judge looked at Raph for a moment. "Very well. Mrs Arthur, would you care to explain exactly how Avery Hamato came into this world?" He asked the very stricken looking Annabelle.  
"About eight years ago. I met Raphael at a party in his frat house." Annabelle began. "We both got a little drunk, as students often do and then we slept together. At the time I was engaged to someone else who was away at another school in another part of the country." Annabelle. "The truth is I did write that letter and I did give up my baby boy, but I didn't want to have any contact with him. So as soon as I tracked down Raphael, I wrote the letter and left him on the doorstep. I watched as Raphael opened the door and took Avery inside, after that I left. Until a few weeks ago when Raphael showed me a picture of himself and Avery at a soccer game."  
"Was the picture shown to you at a soccer game or was the picture taken at a soccer game?" The judge asked.  
"It was taken at a soccer game, it was Avery's game." Annabelle said.

The judge picked up the gavel and called recess. After about twenty minutes of collecting the evidence the judge called everyone back into the courtroom.  
"I have come to the conclusion that Raphael Hamato has sole Physical custody over Avery Hamato and is responsible for his upbringing. And that Annabelle Arthur will have visitation rights for at least one day of the month until Avery turns 18." The judge turns to Annabelle. "Think yourself lucky that you aren't being charged for abandoning him and it will be up to both of you do decide what day that Avery spends with his mother. Court Adjourned."

Outside the courthouse Leo was waiting for him with all three kids in the car. "Avery, come out here a moment." Raph said. Avery done as he was told. Raph scooped him up into his arms. "Watashi wa anata ga su beki da to omou dareka ga arimasu." Raph explained.

They walked over to where Annabelle was standing.  
"Avery this is your mother." Raph told him. Avery looked at the woman who he imagined to be like his auntie Catherine, who he could barely remember. He hugged her.  
"I always wondered what you were like." He said. Annabelle let a tear slide down her cheek.  
"I'm so sorry I was never there for you Avery. But your dad is doing a brilliant job by raising you, and someday very soon you will get to spend time alone with me."  
"When?" Asked Avery. "Because I have soccer and grandpa trains me and I have school." Avery rambled.  
"We just have to compare schedules and pick out a date that suits everyone." Raph explained.  
"Oh, okay. Dad can we go to the dojo. I want to tell grandpa that I met my mom." Avery said. Raph laughed said goodbye and walked back to the car.

a/n: This one ended on a bit of a high note. I have no idea if that is how these hearings go down, but there are two reasons for that. One I am not a lawyer, and two I don't live in New York or the US. So please forgive me if I got some aspects of the hearing wrong. See you in the next chapter. :)

Watashi wa anata ga su beki da to omou dareka ga arimasu. Translates as 'There is someone I think you should meet.'


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

The Final Battle

a/n: This is possibly the third to last chapter I have a brilliant idea to the next couple of chapters that are coming in a two parter. I've already started writing the second part, which is odd considering I write these before I write the chapters. The word for this chapter is testimony. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 5

Part 1

It seemed like an ordinary day for Splinter as he walked from his bedroom to the kitchen. His kids were training upstairs in the dojo before heading off to work and his grandchildren were all at school and preschool. He poured himself some tea before heading upstairs.  
"Hey are you coming back here later. I kind of have some big news I would like to share." Don said to his siblings as they packed away their things.  
"What kind of news, OMG you got some girl pregnant." Mikey said.  
"It's nothing like that. Just be here for dinner and I will explain." Don said.  
"My apartment is still being fumigated so Max and I are staying here until we can get back in." Sam explained. "Please tell us."  
"Sorry but you have to wait until later on." Don said. Sam looked at her watch.  
"I gotta go, but I will see you later." She said patting him on the head. She said bye to the others and left.

"So is there any chance of us finding out before tonight?" Raph asked. Don gave him a look.  
"As much as I would like to scream it from the rooftops, I think Sam would probably kill me if she found out I told you guys and not her." Don said he hated keeping secrets from his family but he knew they were going to love this and decided that it was worth it.

He checked his watch and left the dojo, claiming that he had a coffee date. The three that were left looked at each other. "He doesn't have a coffee date does he?" Mike asked.  
"Nope, but I have a class in an hour so I kinda have to go." Leo answered.  
"I got several open cases that I should probably be working on." Raph said.  
"I have to prep for the lunch and dinner service do any of you want a ride?" Mikey asked  
"Na I got my bike, and I have to get a new soccer lamp for Avery." Raph answered. "He smashed the last one playing soccer in his bedroom and I kinda promised I'd get him a new one."  
"Good luck." Mikey said as Raph left the dojo attaching his badge to his belt.

Later on everyone sat around the table in the kitchen. "So Donatello, I hear that you have some big news for us this evening." Splinter.  
"I do, you guys are going to love this." Don said with a massive smile. "I have been transferred back east, I'm now working from here in New York. I still have a few weeks left to get my stuff from LA but other than that." Don explained.  
"Congratulation Donnie." Leo said. "What do you kids think about uncle Donnie moving back to New York." He asked Sean and Avery.  
"YEAH!" The boys yelled.  
"Can you move now?" Avery asked.  
"Give me a few weeks."  
"I have a spare bedroom that you can use until you find your own place." Mikey offered.  
"Thanks bro, I appreciate it." Don replied. "Now I can be closer to you guys and hopefully be able to spend holidays with my family."

The next day Donnie went to the school with Leo and Raph to collect the boys.  
"Do the mothers at this school constantly stare at the two of you?" Don asked his brothers.  
"Yeah, I swear they thought that we were a couple at first." Leo answered  
"Now that is something I'd like to see." Don teased.

The bell went and the classroom door opened up letting the children out for the weekend. "Hey boys, how was school?" Don asked as they ran over.  
"We learned the easter story, why don't we celebrate easter dad?" Sean asked.  
"We aren't Christian, we are Shintoist which is the Japanese form of Buddhism That is why we don't celebrate Easter but still celebrate Christmas."  
"It's all commercialized now isn't it?" Avery commented nearly throwing Raph into a fit of laughter.  
"Where did you learn that from?" He asked his boy. Avery shrugged his shoulders. "Hey I got you a new lamp, but you have to promise me not to practice your soccer in your bedroom anymore." Raph told him.  
"Yes dad I promise. Uncle Donnie?" He asked.  
"Should I be worried?" Don asked rhetorically.  
"How did Jesus come back to life, and why wasn't he a zombie?" Avery asked.  
"I don't really know, that is probably one for uncle Max or even his parents if they are at the dojo." Don answered. "It is interesting to look at other religions though isn't it." Avery and Sean both nodded in agreement.  
"Can we still get chocolate eggs even though we aren't christian?" Sean asked.  
"We'll see let's get to the dojo." Leo answered.

The walked through the doors to the dojo. "Sensei, we're here!" Don yelled.  
"My sons and my three grandchildren. You three wouldn't mind helping out an old man would you?" He asked them kindly.  
"Why not Sensei. Just let us get ready." Leo answered. "Come on kids, better not keep your grandfather waiting."  
"Dad do you know what time our brother and sister are getting here at."  
"Michelangelo has decided to go back to his apartment and Samantha is working until 4pm."  
"That's early, are they trying to ease her into maternity?" Raph asked.  
"Either that or doing whatever they can to reduce her stress, which is bound to stress her out more knowing her." Don answered.

After getting changed everyone met up again. "Students, my sons are going to help out by giving demonstrations." Splinter said to his class who were all about Sean and Averys' age.  
"Now pay attention to what Leonardo and Donatello are doing. Show them a basic hip throw."

Leo and Don looked at each other and made the decision. "Now you must watch what Leonardo and Donatello are about to do very carefully. Boys, yame." The two bowed and went straight into battle mode, they had decided that Leo was to get thrown on his back.  
"As you can see by Donatello's form you have to follow through with your arms and put your left leg forward. My son would you show them the initial stance."  
"Hai sensei." Don said and bowed before moving back into the very familiar stance.

The next day however didn't go so smoothly as Leonardo was called from the school in the middle of teaching a class. "Is this Leonardo. I just wanted to tell you that someone has been to collect your son and your nephew said she was their aunt." The receptionist told him  
"My sister is at work right now. Neither myself or my brother asked her to collect the boys." Leo replied.  
"The woman who came informed me that they both had a doctor appointment."  
"Sean never had a doctor appointment and as far as I know Avery didn't either. If you hold on I will call my sister and ask her if she has them." Leo hung up the phone. "I have to go out for a minute so if you would continue to read through your textbooks then I will continue the lecture when I return in a few minutes."

He walked outside and dialled Samie's number. "Hello, Leo is everything alright?"  
"Yeah, I was just wondering if you had the boys."  
"Why would I? I'm working and they are at school." Sam replied.  
"So you didn't pick them up just now?" Leo asked.  
"No, I was in surgery." Sam answered. "Has something happened?" She asked concern showing in her voice.  
"Someone has my son."  
"Call Alia's playgroup, make sure that she is still there and I will call Raphael and tell him what's going on." Sam suggested taking charge. "I gotta go before I get a consult or an emergency happens."

Leo was close to panicking by this point but still managed to dial the playgroup. "Hello, I'm Alia Hamato's father and I was wondering if anyone had come to collect my daughter within the last say 10 minutes."  
"10 minutes Alia left half an hour ago."  
"Why didn't you inform of this sooner. My daughter could be out there with anyone."  
"The woman said that she was her Aunt."  
"Do you remember what she looked like?" Leo asked. He was about three nieve answers away from losing his temper and his daughter's place at the school.  
"Yes she had shoulder length black hair, asian decent, maybe Japanese. And she had green eyes."  
"Karai." Leo said. "Thanks. I know who has her, and can I just say that I never gave that woman permission to go anywhere near my children. If I find out that you have given children to strange people without their parent's knowing about it again, I promise I will take you to court." He hung up enraged that Karai had taken his children and his nephew and walked back into the lecture hall.  
"The rest of this class is cancelled so read through the pages I was planning on covering today. They are on the board and I will see you all next week."

Five minutes later his phone rang again. "Who the hell has my son?" Asked an angry Raph.  
"Karai." Leo answered.  
"I will tear her apart limb by limb if she comes anywhere near him." Raph responded.  
"Will you quit yelling in my ear. I am on my way to the restaurant, call Don and get him to meet us there. And we will have to update Sam later I doubt that she will be able to leave the hospital." Leo told her.  
"Got it boss. See you at Mikey's." Raph said.  
"See you there, and Raph. Don't call me boss." Leo said as he hung up, walking towards his car.

At the restaurant Mikey was behind the bar as Leo and Raph were sitting on his bar stools.  
"Are you sure it was Karai?" Mikey asked. "What would she want with three kids?"  
"That's easy, those three are the best way to get to us." Said Don from behind them. He took a seat beside Raph as Mike handed him a bottle of water. "Thanks."  
"What did you mean by that brainiac?" Raph asked him.  
"It's simple, Karai wants us so she kidnaps the kids so that she can get to us quicker."  
"So that bitch is using our own children against us." Leo yelled disturbing the customers.  
"Keep it down will ya, I have to make a living here." Mikey said.

Samie walked in. "Not a word. I am helping whether you like it or not." She said to her brothers.  
"You're nearly four months pregnant with twins and you have a heart condition. What makes you think that you are helping us with something as dangerous as this." Leo told her.  
"That's without mentioning that your fiance will probably kill us." Don added.  
"Well my fiance knows that my family are the most important thing in my life and that I would be there for those three kids by hook or by crook, so I'm helping." Sam argued. "So we know that Karai took them and by what Jersey heard you shout back there why, what we don't know is where so if we figure that out then we can fight to get them back."  
"So we play hookie the rest of the day and get our kids back." Leo said. "I just have to get someone to cover my classes. Sooner summer comes the better."

They went down to the lair as Splinter was teaching an advanced class. "What is going on and why aren't you all at work?" He asked as they came in through the dojo.  
"The kids have went missing and we are going to find them" Leo answered.  
"Why didn't you say so sooner. Go find them, those kids are your lives." He told his oldest son and possibly most advanced student.  
"Thank you father." Leo said and went toward the lab where the twins were setting up their computers.

In the lab. "Aren't you glad that we installed tracking chips on the kids now?" Don asked as he triangulated the signals coming from the kids trackers.  
"Why are the blips moving?" Mikey asked pointing at the screen.  
"They must be on the move. It looks like Karai's taking them to the docs." Raph said. "We gotta move before they drown them. My little soccer star is there."  
"Raph calm down we need a plan first." Leo reasoned. Raph nodded and decided that he had to listen to Leo for once, for the sake of his son.

Meanwhile the kids were in a van with some foot soldiers. "Why are you wearing Jammie's?" Sean asked.  
"They aren't pajamas, they are a special ninja outfit that ninja's wear." The soldier replied.  
"Do you wear them to bed?" Avery asked him trying to keep the conversation going.  
"Yes." He answered.  
"Then they are PJ's, that's what dad told me."  
"Your dad is a stupid turtle, he doesn't know anything about PJ's"  
"He knows I like onesies with FC Barcelona on them as much as you like the black ones your wearing." Avery answered.

"Can I please gag the prisoner's, those kids are doing my head in." He asked the other guard who had began laughing at Avery's responses.  
"Sean where's daddy?" Alia asked her brother, as tears welled up in her eyes. "I want daddy."  
"It's okay Alia, daddy will find us. So will our Auntie and Uncles." Sean said trying to be the best big brother he could to his sister.  
"Shut up brat." The foot soldier said, stopping the conversation.

Back in the lair. "You put trackers in the kids." Leo said as Don waited for the blips to stop moving.  
"I did it incase something like this would come up. It makes it so much easier to detect them." Don explain.  
"And you didn't think of asking Raph or myself for permission to do so." Leo argued.  
"Guys they are heading towards the docks, if they get on a boat then we will never be able to get them back." Samie said distracting Leo and Raph from killing Don for a few minutes.  
"We gotta go now!" Raph yelled at Don who cringed with the volume.  
"Okay guys gear up, it's time for us to save our children." Leo said and they all left lab to find their favourite weapons so that they could save the kids.

a/n: I think the next bit is ready and raring to go so won't be long until it's posted. Not as long as I thought but it is just a teaser for the next chapter. Why did I decide to do this chapter in two parts?!:)


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

The Final Battle

a/n: One of the last chapters maybe the second last, I'm not one for spoilers but it is the last of the actual battle parts. I know that much. The word for this chapter is sprint. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 5  
Part 2

It was late and the ex-turtles were out by the docks. "Raphael what do you see down there?" Leo asked. They were standing on a big tower of cargo crates looking down at the docking area by the water.  
"I can see Karai, Hun and I can see the top of Alia's head." Raph answered.  
"Why did they have to take the kids, what have they done to them?" Sam asked enraged.  
"Because the purple dragons and the foot are a bunch of dicks who pick on kids that are weaker than them." Raph answered.  
"I think we should go down there and save them now." Mikey said.  
"You don't think that I want to go down there. My kids are down there, but Mike we need to bide our time. We would risk their lives if we just barge in there." Leo explained

Hun and Karai stood by a large wooden crate. Karai was holding a briefcase full of money not that anyone knew that money was inside the case from where the ex-turtles were sitting. The contact arrived.  
"I have what you want, but do you have what I want?" The contact asked.  
"Show us your merchandise or you will not receive your payment." Karai told him. The contact pointed to the large wooden crate and Hun walked over. He opened it and took a look inside. "Give me the money now. I held up my end of the bargain."  
"Not so fast, are you sure this tech will be able to rid us of our enemies for good this time?" Karai asked him.  
"Would I lie to you Madam?" Contact said. He seen five shapes jumping down at him. "And now's your chance to test it out."

The ex-turtles jumped down and landed between Karai and the children. "Not so fast Karai." Leo said.  
"Why are you here, I thought you wanted out of this feud." Karai  
"Because the only way out is to destroy you." Leo answered. "You better stay away from our lives and our families. And if you go near my children again I promise you I will." Leo was enraged that the foot had brought those kids into this mess and now he would make sure that they stayed away.

"Dad help us!" Sean called out. "They hurt my little sister. And us and I wanna go home." He complained.  
"Shut it you little brat." The contact made his move toward Sam's back. She quickly jumped down and managed to avoid him. She turned around and spin kicked him square in the chest.  
"Don't try to sneak up on a master moron." Sam told him.  
"Noted." Contact groaned in pain.

Raph was over with the kids. "Don't worry kids. I'm gonna get you untied." He explained.  
"Dad I knew you would come I really did. They kidnapped us." Avery explained.  
"I can see that now hold still." Raph explained. He pulled his sai out of his belt and held it against the ropes that held the children and cut them free one by one.  
"Thanks dad." Avery said hugging his father.  
"Thanks uncle Raph." Sean said joining in the hug.  
"You save us Uncle Raphie." Alia said as Raph pulled her into the hug.  
"Just glad that you are all okay." He said.

He led them into a small space between two towers of cargo crates. "Stay here. And keep an eye on Alia." He told them. "We'll be back in two minutes."

Sam was trapped on her back struggling against the foot soldiers that showed up when Raph was saving the kids. She was trying to protect her stomach and got knocked on to her back. One of the soldiers held up a sword and was about to stab her stomach when he was knocked down by a bo staff.  
"Thanks for the save, Donnie." Sam said as more soldiers were hit away from her. She put her hand on her slightly showing stomach and sat up slowly.

"No problem are your kids alright?" He asked her. Sam nodded and got to her feet. They jumped back into the battle.

They rushed beside their brothers who were smiling like idiots.  
"What's so great about this?" Don asked them.  
"It just feels like old times." Leo responded.  
"They kidnapped your children and tried to kill us." Sam cut in. Leo shrugged his shoulders and told them to hold it together for a bit longer.

He rushed forward and tackled Karai. He punched her face hard. "If you want to get to us, then you leave our kids out of it." He said, clearly still annoyed at her.  
"Leonardo I-"  
"I don't care about your excuses. If you can see fit to attack innocent children then you have no honor." He said as he continued to punch her.

Karai got out from under him and unsheathed her sword. "Leonardo you are forcing my hand. I didn't want it to come to this. I never wanted to hurt you." Karai explained.  
"You kidnapped my kids and my nephew. That really hurt not physically but emotionally." Leo said.  
"I never meant for this to happen. I told Hun not to harm them and he never listened. He wanted revenge for what you done to his empire." Karai explained. Leo swung his katana at her using and she blocked it.  
"Stop lying to me Karai, it was foot soldiers that took them because their schools told me that you lied to them before leaving with them." Leo said. "You should have left us alone Karai, now you have to pay for your mistakes."

Leo was maliciously going towards her holding both swords casually in his hands. He had a look of pure hatred on his face, put there by the woman who had made the decision to kidnap his kids. Karai was scared, terrified for her very life. She rolled out of the way when Leo's katana came sweeping down at her head.

Meanwhile Raphael and Michelangelo were taking on Hun. "This brings back memories doesn't mountain man?" Mikey asked as he hit the aging gang leader on the head with his chuck expertly.  
"Stay still for me you little freak." Hun said unable to catch the master of nunchucku.  
"Nope." Mike stated as he ducked down to avoid the sai that Raph had launched at Hun's face.

It hit it's target, as it had been doing for years. Hun sloped to the ground. He was in critical condition, but still alive. "Raph no one said kill him, he is so much more fun to play with when he is alive." Mike complained.  
"Sorry but he was gonna bash in our heads." Raph answered.  
"Fine, just don't do it anymore. We don't want to lose you." Mike said to Raph who gulped knowing exactly what Michelangelo was talking about.  
"Do you think he is still alive?" Raph asked.  
"If he is I doubt he will be for very much longer." Mikey said.

The twins were still taking on the army of ninja. "On your left Donnie." Sam yelled. Don seen the ninja coming to the side of him and whacked them away from him.  
"It seems easier than it did so long ago." He said as they fell to the ground.  
"Probably because we have a lot more experience now, and something to fight for." Mikey said as he came in to help them take down what was left of the ninja. Soon they were all gone.  
"That is what they get for taking our niece and nephews." Donnie said as they looked on out at the pile of unconscious ninja and the behemoth that was the purple dragon's leader.  
"Let's get the kids and go home." Leo said. "I don't think that they will be bothering us anymore."

The took the kids back to the lair. "So the ninja aren't satanists?" Sean asked his father as they sat the three kids on the sofa.  
"No Sean they aren't satanists." Max explained to him. "Once again I am so sorry about starting that Leo."  
"It's alright." Leo stated. "Do you kids know why you have been training in martial arts longer than everyone at your age group?" Leo asked them.  
"Dad said that it's a family tradition." Avery answered.  
"Your right Ave it is a family tradition, but we also taught you so that you would know how to defend yourselves if you ever ran into trouble." Leo stated.  
"Kids what we are going to tell you now doesn't leave the room we are sitting in and doesn't get repeated outside the people in this room. Got it." Don said. The three kids nodded.

"A long time ago there was a boy with five baby turtles in a glass jar walking down the street…" Mikey said as he began to reiterate the story that had created them. The kids listened intently as they recalled some of the trouble they got into when they were teenagers. It was kind of a sad happy occasion as they remember who they were and the great things that they done for the city before they turned human and some of the things they left behind, like having a shell protect their backs during a fight, and friends like the ninja that had travelled to their dimension and friends that were here with them now April, Casey, Shana, Max, Michelle and many others that would come to their aid in a heartbeat.

But the best thing that they all agreed on was the fact that were all still there and they were all still alive.

a/n: That is the end of, the two parts of chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed. :) Next chapter will be posted soon. Again a lot shorter than I actually anticipated. Hope you enjoyed anyway! :)


	7. Chapter 6

The Final Battle

a/n: This is going to be bittersweet. I have several ideas on what to do for this to the point where it might end up concluding all three or four scenarios in one. The word for this chapter is overkill. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 6

It was the beginning December and frightfully cold as Max slowly wound his arms around Samantha's waist. "Are you sure you are going to be okay while I go to work?" He asked.  
"For the millionth time yes. I will be spending my day helping my father with his taxes at the dojo. I promise I will not spar with any of his students nor will I try to get these kids out of me any faster than they want to come out." Samie said as she sipped on her cup of green tea as Max helped her sit down at the table.  
"That's my girl taking care of our boys." Max said.  
"They aren't going to be boys. There is just as much chance of our babies being girls and slightly less of them being a boy and a girl." Sam argued with him.  
"Is that even possible with identical twins?" Max asked as he drank his morning coffee.  
"How many times do I have to explain to you that me and Donnie are identical twins?" Sam asked him.  
"I was joking to see how you were going to react."  
"Honey, I am a mess of hormones how exactly did you expect me to react?"

The doorbell went in their apartment so Max went to answer it, if only to avoid the question that had been rhetorical.  
"Hey Michelangelo what are you doing here?" Max asked.  
"I came to take my sister to the dojo on my way to work. Is she awake?" Mikey said as Max let him cross the threshold.  
"Ohayo Michelangelo." Samie exclaimed as she got to her feet.  
"Morning sis. You ready to go?" He asked.  
"Can I get out of my Jammies first. Not exactly the look I was going for, even though people will probably ignore what I'm wearing in favour of the large bump that currently houses two children that are due at any moment." Sam left the room.

Max sat down on the seat he had vacated as Max sat on Sam's. "She's due any moment now. I am going to be a father very soon and I don't have the mentality to handle it."  
"You're asking the wrong guy for advice pal, but I will tell you this. A lot of my friends that have kids and my brothers all say that it is the most challenging and the greatest achievement that you could ever hope to achieve."  
"Do you agree with them?" Max asked.  
"I don't know if I can. I can't say that I have the experience, but if you love Samie and those babies then you will be an amazing father and husband." Mikey said.  
"I do love them, I just can't believe how fast this has gone." Max told him.

Later on Splinter was in the kitchen that was installed in the dojo preparing lunch between classes for him and Samie. Samie was alone in the office doing the taxes when she felt a sharp kicking sensation in her stomach.  
"Master Splinter!" She panicked as a bad cramp nearly crippled her, it was lucky that she had been sitting down at that point otherwise it would have made her drop to her knees in pain.

Splinter came in the office the second he had heard his daughter yell his name. He had a feeling that today was the day and his feeling had been correct.  
"Samantha my hime are you alright?" He asked.  
"I think I need to go to the hospital." Sam said. "It's time daddy, it's finally time."  
"I know sweetheart try not to panic and I will make sure someone can cover the afternoon classes." Splinter reassured her as she began to breathe heavily.

Twenty minutes later they were in the hospital. "I can't breathe." Samie panted as they passed through the doors to the emergency room. "Too much pressure is on your heart Hime try and relax."  
"Dad it hurts."  
"I know, focus your mind on something other than the pain. Work through it my daughter and I will get a nurse." Splinter turned around and Samie put a hand over her stomach. There was a grunting sound and water spilled out onto the floor.  
"Sensei, my water just broke." She admitted.  
"I will be right back Hime." He said and quickly left.

Sam knew that she was being sectioned, it had been recommended because of her heart and she had been saying so since the moment she found out. So everyone, other than Max and Donatello (who was Samie's first choice for the babies' godfather, which they had to have because their father was Christian). Some guy was waiting on the chairs beside them.  
"I'm so nervous, first time father."  
"I have experience with children, my five were are all grown up now but I will always see them as inexperienced children and as a father I will always protect them from harm. You will soon learn what it truly means to care for another life more than what you care about yourself."  
"Yeah, your right. Thanks. Can I ask you something?"  
"You may."  
"What do you do with a baby?"  
"Come on man, kids are easy. Look at the way those three are playing." Raph said. "That's my boy Avery, and his cousins Sean and Alia. The two of us are raising those three kids with no help and I will tell you this. Follow your instincts, if you want to splash out on a new wardrobe and your instincts tell you that your kid or kids need something like food or a roof over their head. Then you provide what that kid needs before you even buy one sock." He explained.  
"It is the best, most rewarding thing that you can do though. My little girl is blind, so I have to spend a lot more time making sure she is developing at a normal rate. But it's worth the time and the effort when you see a smile on her face when you tickle her tummy or when you put bubbles on the top of her head at bathtime. Its the little things that they do or say that make you think that kids are the best thing that you can do." Leo said smiling as he watched Sean help his sister.

Sean stopped what he was doing and walked over to Leo. "Daddy, because Auntie Samie is going to have her babies does that mean that we can get a dog?" He asked.  
"Until they ask you for a pet that they will take out for a month and then it will be left up to me." Leo said. "Sean, we will have to wait and see because you and your little sister will have to be responsible enough to take care of it. And having a dog will be like having another brat like you around. Go play." Leo answered. Sean done as he was told.

Mikey looked at the time on his phone. "I wonder if everything is okay down there?" He asked.  
"It will take a while Michelangelo, we have to be patient and know that your sister is in good hands with people that she would consider her friends." Splinter responded.

Don came through from the delivery room. "Guys, its a boy and a girl. Two generations in a row." He told them. "Sam is sleeping comfortably in recovery and will be moved up to a private room in a few hours."  
"I take it everything went well?" Leo asked concerned.  
"Everything went amazingly. They want a DNA test on the kids though because they are opposite genders they don't think that they are identical."  
"I thought that was really rare." Mikey said.  
"It is about three documented cases. They look just like Samie." Don said.  
"I wanna see them." Avery said as he heard the conversation.  
"Uncle Max has them Avery, but I'm sure that they were taken to the nursery so that they can sleep properly." Don explained. Max appeared behind him.  
"Would you like to come and them? Your Auntie Sam has them and she would like her favourite Niece and Nephews to visit them."

They went into the recovery ward where a nurse was helping Samie with holding the two newborns at the one time. "Hey kids, there are two special little people who want to meet you. Your cousins Sora and Toby." Sam said.  
"They look all red." Avery said as he looked at them.  
"Yeah, all babies look red when they are first born."  
"Why's that Auntie Samie?" Sean asked.  
"It's because of all the blood that comes with it. You'll understand when you are older." She answered.  
"Why do parents always say that when they don't want us kids to know what they are talking about." Avery asked. Raph came up behind his son.  
"To keep you kids as innocent as possible for as long as possible." He told him.  
"Okay." Avery said satisfied that someone had finally given him a straight answer.

* * *

Christmas came and the family were together. The family all sat together around the dinner table. "This year has brought many challenges for our family, it has also seen two new members of our family come into the world." Splinter said as they were waiting on the main course. "And I want to raise a toast to us all for surviving the many obstacles that have been in our way this year." They raised their glasses. "To our family."  
"To our family." The repeated, even the kids.

The meal was interrupted by the telephone. Splinter went and answered it. "Hello." He said.  
"Hello Splinter. It's me Judy. Are Max and Samantha there?"  
"Yes Mrs Andrews. Wait a moment please." Splinter told them who was there and they came over.  
"Hello mom." Max said. "Merry Christmas." He said.  
"Merry Christmas Maxie. Merry Christmas Samantha."  
"Meri Kurisumasu." Samie answered.  
"How are my grandchildren?" Judy asked.  
"They are fine, sleeping." Samie answered.  
"We just wanted to tell you that we are definitely coming to New York for the New Year's Eve Party."  
"You are that's great, and then you are back over in July for the wedding as well." Max answered.  
"Yes, I can't wait to go dress shopping with you the day after tomorrow." Judy said.  
"Yeah, me too and we can't wait to see you." Samie said.  
"Enjoy the rest of your evening and we will see you tomorrow."  
"Okay we will. See you tomorrow mom bye."  
"Say goodbye to Splinter for me. Merry Christmas."  
"Bye." The line went dead.

Sam looked at Max.  
"Your mom is so drunk." She said to him.  
"Yeah but your twin is worse." Max answered.  
"Don can't hold his liquor. Come on let's finish eating before our twins wake up." Samie said to him.

They sat back at the table. "What has been the best part about this year?" Splinter asked the kids like he did every year.  
"Meeting my mom." Avery said jumping out of his seat.  
"I liked the part where we were saved by you guys. Ninjutsu rocks." Sean said.  
"I like going pee skool." Alia said with a smile on her now gravied face.  
"What about you my children?" He asked.  
"The biggest highlight is obviously going to be coming back home." Donnie answered.  
"I have three things, my two kids and my fiance." Samie said and kissed Max.  
"I enjoyed having the family feel complete for the first time." Leo said.  
"I liked seeing my boy begin a relationship with his mother." Raph answered.

* * *

It was a sunny July day outside and the boys were standing in a church. "I'm so nervous." Max said. "What if your sister doesn't show?" He asked Mikey who responded with a laugh.  
"Your kidding right, my sister loves you there is no way that she would bail out on you."  
"Mikey's right, you and Samie are meant to be together." Leo said. "Just relax and focus on the moment that your woman walks through the door and sees you standing there."

In the bridal room. "God I'm so nervous girls what do I do?" Samie asked.  
"You don't let the nerves get to you, just relax and finish putting your dress on." April advised.  
"What if he isn't standing at the alter?" Sam asked. Angel scoffed from behind her.  
"That guy is head over heels in love with you. And if for some reason he isn't there then I would want to know why." She said.  
"Samie you just have cold feet, it's perfectly normal. It's the nerves." Shana said.  
"I know, I know. I've been getting these lectures all week." Samie said.

There was a knock at the door. "Is the bride ready?" It was Splinter.  
"Almost Master Splinter." Michele said. Samie stood up and April put her veil on her.  
"Alia are you ready sweet heart?" Samie asked her niece.  
"I think so Auntie Samie." Alia responded.

They opened the door. And Splinter took a look at his daughter. "Hime you look beautiful." He told her.  
"Arigato Sensei." Samie responded. "It's now or never."

The music played and they walked down the aisle. The room stood up and watched as Alia came down first dropping flowers and then the boys carrying cushions with rings on them. Then Splinter took Samie's arm and together they walked, with the four bridesmaids walking behind. Sam focused on the man she was going to marry not the babies currently wriggling for her or her dad who was giving her away. But Max the love of her life and her soulmate.

"We have gathered here today to witness in amongst family and friends the union of Max Andrews and Samantha Hamato. If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold their peace." The minister spoke. Their was silence around the large hall. "That is always the most stressful part. Face each other." They both turned. "Do you Max take this woman to have and to hold for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part."  
"I do." Max answered as he smiled at his bride.  
"Do you Samantha take Max to be your lawfully wedded husband for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part."  
"I do."  
"Very good, does the ring bearer have the rings?" He asked. Donnie handed them both the rings. "Max could you take Samantha's left hand in your right." Max done as he was told.  
"You may now recite your vows."  
"When I first met you, you were new to the hospital and in experienced with your career, but you were so confident. I decided at that moment that you had to be mine. So I spoke to you and eventually talked you around to going on a date with you. At the time I had no idea what I was getting into. But now that I do know, I want you to know that I can never stop loving you. So please take this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love for you." Max placed the ring that Donatello handed him onto her finger.  
"Samantha, take Max's left hand into your right. She done so. "You may now recite your vows."  
"Growing up I wasn't the kind of girl that fantasied about her wedding or having a family. But that all changed when I met you. And you have given me that one thing that was always out of my reach when I was kid. You gave me the opportunity to be a mother to both Toby and Sora, that is the greatest gift you could have ever given me. Watashi wa anata o saidaigen aishi, anata no tsuma ni naru koto wa meiyodesu." Sam proceeded to place the ring on Max's finger.  
The minister lifted a rope. "With this rope I bind you to these vows. With the power invested in me by the protestant church and the State of New York, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." They kissed for about a ten seconds before coming up for air. Sam looked down at Splinter and seen him crying. His only daughter was now a wife.

The ceremony was a success and at the end of the night Max and Sam went on a week's holiday in Venice, Italy.

Five more years passed and things were going great, the kids were happy and healthy and for once in their lives the turtles were free from people chasing them, they were free from being hunted down and most off all they were free to enjoy a happy life on the surface.

The battle they had fought those six years before had truly been the final battle. And it was all because of the discovery that Donatello made when they were fifteen years old.

a/n: That's it finished. I am impressed to say that this fanfiction has taken up 44 pages of my laptop making it either the first or second longest thing I have written at 22005 words.


End file.
